2000 Kim Possible 300 Fantasy Edition Wiki
2000 Season Fantasy Edition (Kim Possible 300 @ Kim Possible Motor Speedway, March 18th, 2000) Notes * Curse-words will be censored out by *bleep*s. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers # 00 Cheez-It Pontiac (Eddy's Brother from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") # 01 Ericsson Chevrolet (Dexter from "Dexter's Laboratory") # 1 Bob Evan's Chevrolet (Elmer The Boil Kid) # 2 AcDelco Chevrolet (Eddwin Marion) # 3 NAPA Chevrolet (Boomer Rowdyruff) # 4 Porter Cable Pontiac (Brick Rowdyruff) # 7 BAND-AID Chevrolet (Wilt Michaels) # 8 Kleenex Chevrolet (Brock Harrison) # 9 GAIN Ford (Reggie Bullnerd) # 10 Nesquik Chevrolet (Carl Wheezer) # 15 Albertson's Chevrolet (Sid Phillips) # 17 Visine Chevrolet (Terrence Kazoo) # 18 MBNA Pontiac (Jonny 2X4) # 20 AT&T Pontac (Yugi Mutoh) # 21 Rockwell Automation Chevrolet (Sedusa from "The Powerpuff Girls") # 22 MBNA Pontiac (Libby Folfax) # 23 AGREE Racing Team Chevrolet (Anti-Wanda) # 24 PEPSI Chevrolet (Ash Ketchum) # 25 Lance Snacks Chevrolet (Katara) # 30 Little Trees Chevrolet (Anti-Cosmo) # 34 AFG Gears Chevrolet (Mandark) # 37 WOLF Chevrolet (Dash Baxter from "Danny Phantom") # 43 Quality Inn Chevrolet (Misty Ketchum) # 44 Slim Jim Chevrolet (Kim Possible) # 45 Sprint Chevrolet (Ron Stoppable) # 46 Civil Air Patrol Chevrolet (Tea Gardner) # 48 Goulds Pumps Chevrolet (Martin from "The Simpsons") # 50 Dr. Pepper Chevrolet (Vicky The Evil Babysitter) # 53 Team Marines Racing Chevrolet (Joey Wheeler) # 55 Kleenex Ford (Hogarth Hughes) # 57 Excedrin Chevrolet (Danny Fenton) # 60 Winn-Dixie Ford (Mitch Mitchelson) # 63 Superflo Chevrolet (Seto Kaiba) # 66 TropArtic Chevrolet (Flatts The Flounder) # 68 Nexview Ford (Jimbo from "The Simpsons") # 81 Tracfone Chevrolet (Butch Rowdyruff) # 82 Olympics Chevrolet (Sarah Monobrow) # 83 Graybar Chevrolet (May Kanker) # 87 Cellular One Pontiac (Lee Kanker) # 88 SCANA Ford (Nazz from "Ed Edd n, Eddy") # 90 CTS Chevrolet (Marie Kanker) # 92 ALTEL Chevrolet (Dolph from "The Simpsons") # 96 Island Oasis Chevrolet (Kearney from "The Simpsons") Race Winner * #2 AcDelco Chevrolet (Eddwin Marion) Number Of Laps * 200 Number Of Cautions * 10 Quotes Quote 1 *(Wiki special begins in Kim and Ron's hauler with Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Katara, Jonny 2x4, Eddwin Marion, Edd, Jackie, Carl Wheezer, Sarah and Ed eating breakfast) *Ron: Woo-hoo! The Kim Possible 300! You pumped for this, K.P? *Kim: I'm pumped as much as you are, Ron. Just keep it professional like a REAL NASCAR driver. *Ron: Professional. No prob! *Kim (in unison): No prob! *Kim: Jinx. You owe me a soda. *Rufus: Mmmm! Soda! *squeak* *Carl: Your pet Rufus is cute, Ron. I sure wish I had a naked mole rat pet just like him. He's really cool. *Rufus: Awwww...(climbs onto Carl's shoulder and gives his side cheek a hug) *Katara: Carl, maybe Rufus shouldn't come in contact with you like that! What about your allergies? *Carl: Oh, don't worry, pretty girl. Nothing's gonna happen. Especially since Jimmy invented and gave me a special medicine that would permanently cure my allergies and never give me an allergic reaction to any animal fur or no fur again for as long as I'll live. Well, except for fish. *Ron: Alright, Carl! Boo-yah! *Rufus: Yeah! *Kim: That friend of yours is real brilliant. *Edd: Tell me, Eddwin, what's it like racing in the Busch series division? *Eddwin: Ah, it's pretty cool, Eddward. I just wish I was up in the Winston Cup with you, my new sister-in-law and the rest of your teammates you've made friends with over the years. But that's not to say I haven't made friends here in the Busch series division. *Jackie: Well, Eddwin, Edd AND I both think you were THE best man at our wedding (referring to the wiki page-special "I Now Pronounce You Ed and Wife") and we're proud of you for you winning career in Go-Karts, late model stock-cars, ARCA Remax Series (currently known as the ARCA Menards Series), and full-time last year in the NASCAR Craftsman Truck Series (currently known as the NASCAR Camping World Truck Series). You had 7 wins last year! *Eddwin: Thank you, sis in-law. And how could I not be the best man for my long-lost brother? I mean, we're still pretty new to each other, yet we've made quite a brotherly bond. And don't forget, I also came in second place to Carl here in the DAYTONA Busch series race. (the race prior to the "2000 Daytona 500 Fantasy Edition wiki") *Carl: Yeah, I was actually pretty proud of myself. *snorty laugh* I just hope I didn't accidentally steal victory from you or make you angry. *Eddwin: No worries, Carl. Unlike Team REXCOR you won AND came in first place FAIR AND SQUARE. *Ed: Pardon me, Mr. Eddwin, but can I have your autograph!? You are SO much cooler than the bad itch, Skipper's older brother, Skipper Senior! *Eddwin: You mean Eddy, right? I gotta say, you were right to tell Edd the truth about him, Jackie. Edd had told me about him in his letters to me before I visited you guys back in what's no longer the Peach Creek cul-de-sac. (reference to the MC&TTTTWF episode, "Like a Brother To Ed") *Jackie: Thank you so much, Eddwin. *Edd: Likewise, Eddwin, Eddy always got me involved in melee. Whether it was scams or just making me go along with his wrongdoings. He made me look like such a sham!!!! I'm thankful I don't associate myself with him anymore. NO ONE should. And to add to Ed's statement, unlike Eddy's brother, everything YOU have done is NO lie and you're actually a devoted, non-violent brother at that. And unlike Eddy, you treat me the way siblings AND friends are meant to. *Jonny: Right on! Plank here wishes he had siblings like you guys. *Sarah: As long as those siblings don't bug you to join you when they can't handle a little rain! My brother the idiot bugged me to come with him because a little rain was too scary for him. (referring to the "2000 Powerpuff Girls 400 Fantasy Edition wiki" taking place 2 days after) I thought he LIKED the rain. (referring to the Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy episode, "Read All About Ed") *Katara: C'mon, Sarah. Ed must put a lot of trust and love in you because you're his sister. And you've stood up to the worst of things. To him, you're like a hero to him. *Sarah: Hey, when you put it like that... *Ed: Aw, hug? *Sarah: Touch me and I'll beat you to a pulp. *Ed: Ah, the good ol' days. Quote 2 * Quote 3 * Quote 4 *("TNN Motorsports Intro" plays) *Eli Gold (TNN): For the very first time, the NASCAR Busch Series makes a stop at new city and NASCAR motorsports facility! We're in Middletown, Connecticut inside the new Kim Possible Motor Speedway for today's inaugural running of the Kim Possible 300! This facility used to be the complex area where the famous Mexican Cuisine district, Bueno Nacho sat on. After the demolition of that place as well the other buildings in the complex, this soon-to-be famous state-of-the-art racing facility was built, and now the famed Bueno Nacho district.... is now a part of the concourse section of the Kim Possible Motor Speedway. Tomorrow, the NASCAR Winston Cup Series, weather-permitting will start THEIR run in touring new cities for NASCAR Racing (foreshadowing the "2000 Powerpuff Girls 400 Fantasy Edition" wiki), but today, the NASCAR Busch Series begins THEIR tour of new NASCAR cities. Hi, folks! I'm Eli Gold along with former NASCAR champion, and NASCAR analyst, Buddy Baker, and NASCAR analyst, Dick Berggren. Guys, this new city AND racing facility has LONG awaited to see NASCAR come to their city. *Buddy Baker (TNN): Indeed they are, Eli. I gotta say that these are REALLY pumped up to see some racin' here in their city. But in this case, this is the NASCAR BUSCH Series, NOT the NASCAR Winston Cup Series. But, heck! These fans don't care! They just WANT to see some racin' of ANY NASCAR division. *Dick Berggren (TNN): Indeed, Buddy. These Middletown fans are lucky to have the NASCAR Busch Series come to their city, because they are seeing the FUTURE stars of the NASCAR Winston Cup Series, and one of them DEFINITELY is Eddwin Marion. *Buddy Baker (TNN): Indeed, Buddy. This young kid, Eddwin Marion really knows how it's done on the racetrack. Over the years, he drove quarter-midget dirt-cars, go-carts, late model stock-cars, he drove full-time in the ARCA Remax Series 2 years ago and picked up 6 wins along with pickin' up the the series' championship, and last year, he drove full-time in the NASCAR Craftsman Truck Series with 7 wins, and a clinch of the Championship. Man, this kid REALLY wants to fulfill his dream of becomin' a NASCAR Winston Cup Series driver! *Dick Berggren (TNN): Right, Buddy. And I guarantee if Eddwin Marion succeeds once again this year, but the NASCAR BUSCH Series, Jack Fassler of Team Fastex MIGHT give him his wish and give him a ride in the NASCAR Winston Cup Series. *Eli Gold (TNN): And as we were just about talking about Eddwin Marion, he has tons of support today in the PITS. (in the unison, Buddy Baker, and Dick Berggren chuckle) Since Happy Hour was rained out, NASCAR Winston Cup Series driver, Eddward Marion, his wife Jackie, their families along with a few others of Team Fastex had decided to come to Middletown to support Eddward's brother Eddwin Marion! Man, that family and Team Fastex are REALLY devoted to the kid. *Buddy Baker (TNN): Absolutely, Eli. This kid's incredible life-impactin' journey to become a NASCAR competitor WAS filled with the dangers of bullyin' and mistreatment. His school classmates, his fellow competitors over the years (except the NASCAR Craftsman Truck Series mid-season in the previous year) had bullied AND mistreated him throughout his life. But I gotta say, he DID prove those bullies wrong over the years. How.... by WINNIN... a LOT! *Dick Berggren (TNN): Indeed, Buddy. He NEVER let his haters and bullies get to him, and he NEVER gave up on doing what he loves to do, and that is RACE. Over the years, he became the most WELL-RESPECTED driver in auto-racing by the fans, even his own teammates had a change of heart for the kid and stood up for him after witnessing his true heart, passion, consistency, and bravery on the racetrack. After this year, he might have the GREATEST chance at receiving a ride for next year depending if Team Fastex wins the Team Championship this year. He finished 2nd in the season opener in Daytona to Carl Wheezer, and that just MIGHT be a start of his great run in the NASCAR Busch Series. *Eli Gold (TNN): Will Eddwin Marion succeed in today's race, and will the Middletown NASCAR fans leave the racetrack extremely satisfied after today's event? We will find out in 200 laps! Right now, we are just about set to get the command to fire the engines! We now go trackside! *Track P.A Announcer: And now, it is time that we in Middletown, Connecticut had all been waiting for! Here to give the 4 most famous words in all of auto-racing, please welcome today's grand marshal, Middleton City's own Wade! *crowd cheers EXTREMELY loudly* *Wade: Middletown, Connecticut!!!! *crowd cheers EXTREMELY loudly* You all ready for racing.... NASCAR Busch Series Racing in Middletown?!!!! *crowd cheers EXTREMELY loudly* Representing "Kim Possible" and all Team Fastex fans out there in Middletown, Gentlemen.... START YOUR ENGINES! *crowd cheers EXTREMELY loudly* *start and rev loudly, in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering crowd *(scene cuts to Kim's cockpit) *Kim: It's time for action! Ready, Ron? *(scene then cuts to Ron's cockpit) *Ron: Read ya loud and clear, K.P! *(Scene then cuts to Eddwin Marion's cockpit) *Eddwin: Maybe this time around, I can win my first NASCAR Busch Series race and make Edd and Jackie TWICE as proud! *(Scene then cuts to Nazz's cockpit) *Nazz: Right on, dude! But don't think we'll go easy on ya out there. Anyone who's Team REXCOR are the people we DON'T want to win so ALL of us need to give it our all! *Nick Dean (voice only; Nazz's husband/crew chief): Slick tip there. Put on a good show, babe. I'm here if ya need me. *Nazz: Aw, hon. You know I can handle myself well out there. Either way, you being here as my crew chief is SUPER sweet. Quote 5 *Eli Gold (TNN / in unison to the crowd HYSTERICALLY cheering): We're glad you're with us on TNN Sports as we are set to begin the Kim Possible 300 here at the Kim Possible Motor Speedway! *crowd cheers LOUDER as the pace-car pulls into the pits* Monique pulls the pace-car onto the pit-road as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable will lead the field down to the start/finish line, awaiting the green flag.... *cars accelerate to take the green flag waved by Rufus, in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering crowd*... as Rufus the Naked Mole Rat waves it! We are underway in the Kim Possible 300! Quote 6 * Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * Quote 24 * Quote 25 * Quote 26 * Quote 27 * Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season and this wiki-race being a NASCAR Busch Series race, the commentators on TV (TNN) will be Eli Gold, Buddy Baker (1941-2015), and Dick Berggren. * The MRN Radio commentators for this wiki-race will be Mike Bagley and Dan Hubbard (in the booth), Fred Armstrong (in Turns 1 & 2), and Mike Massaro (Backstretch, backstraightaway, and Turn #3). * This is the 2nd of 9 NASCAR Busch Series' episodes featured in the "NASCAR 2000 Fantasy Edition" wiki-race series. * The TV pit reporters (TNN) will be Bill Weber, Dr. Jerry Punch, Marty Schneider, Matt Yocum, and Wally Dallenbach. * The radio pit reporters (MRN Radio) will be Winston Kelley, Steve "The Postman" Post, Alex Hayden, Jason Toy, Jim Phillips, Krista Voda, Kyle Rickey, and Adam Alexander. * This is Eddwin Marion's last full-race before his fatal accident the next event in Citysville. * The Kim Possible Motor Speedway is a spoof of Charlotte Motor Speedway. * Edd and Jackie visit the race while their Happy Hour (final practice) session (Saturday) in PPG Motor Speedway was rained out. Kim Possible Motor Speedway (spoof of Charlotte Motor Speedway) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eb1booATQE4 Category:Browse